Innocence is Bliss, Right?
by FMB5ever
Summary: In which five year old Hinata Hyuuga meets six year old tsunedre, Kyoya Ootori after they were deemed engaged. His older brothers told him three rules about falling in love: Never date younger girls, never kiss them on the first date, and never call them fat. Too bad Kyoya already broke all three.
1. Chapter 1

Innocence is Bliss, Right?

"Kyoya-kun," a woman with wavy black hair and black eyes cooed. She placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair, much to spectacled six year old's annoyance. "I want you to meet Hinata-chan. She is going to be your fiancé." She referred to the small girl with long blue hair and white eyes hiding behind the woman who looked like her as an adult, only her eyes were a dark shade of purple.

The little groom to be looked at his mother confused. "What is a fiancé, Mother?"

Katami, his mother smiled at her son. "It means when you grow older, you and Hinata-chan will marry!"

The six year old's eyes widened as he attempted to do the frown he always saw his father do whenever he wanted something. But unfortunately for Kyoya, that menacing looked nothing more than a cute pout. "But Mother, I don't want to marry her! Girls are gross and they always yell at me on Valentine's Day."

Katami giggled at her son as the blue haired woman kneeled down to Kyoya's level. "No Kyoya-kun, it just means that you and Hinata are going to see each other more. So be really nice to her and maybe you'll have a new friend... who's a girl."

But Kyoya didn't want a new friend who was girl. Girls were annoying. They always cried. And they always gave him candy on the fourteenth of February. Seriously, what's so important about that day? Other than that everybody goes around kissing each other and giving them candy. Ew. Plus, his brothers already told him all he needed to know about girls.

* * *

_"So Kyoya, you're going to have a fiancé, right?" asked his eldest brother, Yuuichi. Yuuichi was already a second year in high school and was deemed the heir of the Ootori Company._

_"Yes, that's what Mother said," Kyoya replied. He still didn't know what that meant, but it probably meant that his Father will make him be friends._

_"Well isn't that cute?" said his second older brother, Akito. Akito was in his third year of middle school and is about to graduate to high school with high honors, which made him a strong close second if Yuuichi for whatever reason backed out. "Little Kyoya-kun's getting married and he doesn't even know what it means."_

_"Yes I do!" he said hotly. "It's when these two old people put on rings and live in the same house and then they have children."_

_Akito stared at him before chuckling. "Sure, close enough." He walked over to Kyoya to his spot on the couch and sat on his right side. "But before you meet your fiancé, Yuuichi and I will have to tell you three important rules about your significant other."_

_"What does significant otter mean?" the younger asked, mistaking other as the a semi-aquatic mammal._

_Yuuichi walked across the room before sitting next to Kyoya's left side. "Significant other, you mean. You'll find out when you're older. But, we need to tell you these very important rules. Can you do that"_

_Kyoya nodded dutifully. "Yes sir."_

_The eldest chuckled at is brother's seriousness. "Okay, do you remember Kaito?" Kaito was a close friend to Yuuichi who always liked laughing, sweets and girls. Kyoya hated him. "Well, he dated a girl four years his junior, but they broke up after three weeks. So Kyoya-kun remember, never date younger girls."_

_oOo_

So Kyoya decided to test this. While walking through Hinata's mansion (which was huge, maybe even bigger than his house) he asked, "Hinata-san, when's your birthday?"

The young girl looked up and fumbled with her lavender kimono. "D-December 27th." His birthday was November 22, which made him about fourteen months older than her. Strike one

* * *

_"Also," Akito added. "Never kiss them on the first date. They'll think you're going too fast into the relationship. Go with hugs first and then you can try kissing. Girls like gentlemen."_

_Yuuichi nodded. "Well, some girls. Others like the bad boy jerk types." He grimaced. "You never want to be one of those." _

_Kyoya looked disgusted. "Why would I want to kiss a girl? Won't I get cooties?"_

_His elder brothers looked at each other and laughed. Kyoya stared at them with a hard glare. They didn't understand. Cooties was a deadly disease that infected one in every five boys. It all started with the kissy virus._

oOo

So, Kyoya decided to test this. He and Hinata were playing in the sand box, or their first 'play date' as their mothers called it. It had the world 'date' in it so he was going to give it a try. She was drawing what looked like her family's seal. He was just looking at the sky before he said, "Hinata." She looked up and he kissed her… on the cheek. So he kissed Hinata on their first 'date.' He sure hoped he didn't die of Cooties. Strike two.

* * *

_"And the last rule," Yuuichi piped. "Never call a girl fat. They will either a. Go ballistic on you, b. Cry herself to sleep or c. Starve herself until she sees her bones."_

_Akito nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and never really insult a girl in general. They can get really touchy on certain subjects." Kyoya nodded his head, knowing what he to do._

oOo

He was walking toward her. She was sitting under a tree, eating her favorite snack in the world, cinnamon rolls. He stopped in front her, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're fat." Then he turned around and walked away, leaving the girl stranded and confused. Strike three.

* * *

Kyoya seemed satisfied with himself. He did all three things his brothers told him not to do. So that Hinata girl has to hate him now. "K-Kyoya-san!" He turned around to see Hinata Hyuuga holding something in her hands. It better not be candy. "I-I heard it was going to be your birthday soon, so I wanted to give you this." She handed him a little stuffed cat. It was white with black eyes and wore black glasses, much like his own.

The six year old tsunedre blushed and took the stuffed cat. "A-arigatou," he whispered. He was taught correct manners after all. "Hey Hinata-san." He grabbed her hands as she blushed in response. "We're going to be married when we're older. So that means you can't love anyone else. It's even more important than a pinky promise."

The opal eyed girl gasped. "T-that's a really big promise!"

Kyoya smirked. "Yep, and you have to keep it forever, too," he explained, holding up a knowledgeable finger.

"F-Forever?"

"Yep. Until we _die_," he said, emphasizing 'die' to make it more serious.

"T-That's a l-long time..." she whispered.

"Kyoya-sama, Hinata-sama, lunch is ready!" a maid called.

"Hai!" Kyoya replied back. "Hinata-san, we have to go back." He smiled at her, unlike himself, and held out his hand. "And remember you have to only love me forever. Promise?"

Hinata nodded as she took it. "Promise."

* * *

"Mommy, who is this?" Kyoya turned to see Tamaki referring to the blue haired, opal eyed girl standing next to him in the standard yellow dress of Ouran Academy. His usual bright purplish blue eyes had turned black after the girl punched him in the face when he unexpectedly kissed her hand.

Kyoya smirked and smoothly walked to the girl. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her forehead. "This is my fiancé, Hinata Hyuuga." And the couple watched as the entire room went into chaos. "I love you Hinata."

Said girl blushed as she kissed his cheek. "I-I love you too, Kyoya."

Yes, innocence is truly bliss... Unless the groom is a tsunedre six year old who grows up to be a penny pinching, calculating Shadow King of the Host Club. Then anything goes from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Day

It was the day of the wedding… Okay, maybe not. For one, both Hinata and Kyoya were still not even ten yet (Hinata was seven and Kyoya was eight). Two, they were in the Ootori's backyard. And three, Kyoya was insulting her. "W-we're still not old enough to get married, Kyoya-kun," Hinata said.

The spectacled eight year old rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know so we have to practice. Besides, all we need is one girl, one boy, two rings, and someone saying that we're husband and wife. It's that easy," he answered as if he had all the superiority in the world.

Hinata only pointed her fingers awkwardly. "B-but, do we have to get married?"

"Of course we do, my Mother even said so," the tiny groom retorted, stalking closer to her. "You calling my Mother a liar?"

"O-of course not," the little bride gasped. She loved Kyoya's mom, she was so much nicer than her son. "S-so we're getting married now?"

"Yup," was his answer as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the white gazebo with the rose bushes surrounding them. "Wait here." He walked out of the gazebo, turning to the small bench and kneeled under it. From there, he grabbed a bouquet of fake flowers he stole from his older sister. "Take these."

Hinata took them a bit skeptically. "W-where did you get these," she asked.

Kyoya looked up at her after fumbling with the pocket of his black pants. "I took them from my sister."

She gasped. "Y-you stole them from Fuyumi-neechan?"

The Ootori furrowed his eyebrows. "It's borrowing, not stealing. I'm going to give them back to her, anyway." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "Kabuki can do the vows." He took the stuffed cat that named Kabuki that Hinata gave him and placed it on the ledge of the gazebo. "Okay, the wedding can now begin." Kyoya then crouched under the stuffed cat and said with a high pitched voice, "Hinata Hyuuga, do you take Kyoya Ootori as your awfully headed husband?"

Hinata giggled at him. "I-I do."

Kyoya smiled at her. "And do you Kyoya Ootori, take Hinata Hyuuga as you wife?" He stood up from his position and held Hinata's hands, saying his vow in his normal voice, "I do." He opened the small box revealing a silver ring with three rhinestones on the top and a black ring with a cute cat on top. "Put the silver ring on my finger. You get the cat one." Hinata nodded and placed the ring on his index finger. "My ring finger is the one closest to the pinky, baka." Blushing, Hinata placed it on the correct finger.

The two stared at another for thirty seconds before Hinata said, "K-Kyoya-kun, aren't we supposed to k-kiss?"

The tiny groom blinked before smiling. "Yup." And he swooped down and kissed her, stealing Hinata's first kiss.

"Bravo, bravo!" a loud voice said behind a bush. Both bride and groom froze.

"Fuyumi-chan, they can hear you!" a more stern voice reprimanded her.

"Be quiet, Akito-baka. They're so cute!" the girly voice said.

"They saw us," the last voice said. The owner of the voice stood up, smirking at the two.

"Y-Yuuichi-niisan, Akito-niisan, Fuyumi-neechan, why were you hiding behind a bush?" Hinata asked blushing, hiding behind her eight year old fiancé. "And why do you have a camera, Akito-niisan."

"Because you two were so cute!" the thirteen year old Fuyumi gushed.

Yuuichi shrugged. "She's right."

"G-get that camera out of my face right now!" demanded the now blushing Kyoya.

"Awww… Little Kyoya-kun's mad at us," taunted Akito. His irritability growing higher, Kyoya grabbed Kabuki and chucked the poor stuffed cat at his poor older brother's face. The camera film turned dark and turned to static.

* * *

"Tamaki… where did you get that video?" Kyoya asked, a dark purple began to surround him as the Host Club finished watching the video. Hinata was beside him, blushing.

The stupid blonde grinned, not knowing of how much danger he was in right now. "Your older brother gave it to me. Something about blackmail and I wanted to know what it was about!" He jumped and began sparkling. "Oh, I didn't know Mommy and Hinata were so cute when they were little! Kyoya looked as if he didn't want to kill anyone!"

"Ne, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said.

"We never knew you acted like that when you were young," Karou continued.

"It's quite surprising," they chorused.

"I think Kyo-chan and Hina-chan were cute!" Hunny shouted, clutching Usa-chan to his chest. "Don't you agree, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori grunted in reply. Only Haruhi was sane enough to stay quiet. She didn't want to see what would happen if Kyoya decided to go berserk on everyone.

Hinata could sense the killer intent of her fiancé and tenderly placed a hand on his cheek. Kyoya, sensing her worry for him took a long breath and said in a breaking calm voice. "Which brother?"

Tamaki stopped as he began a thinker pose. "Um… Akito-san, I think."

The spectacled teenager sighed as he placed his head in the crook of Hinata's neck, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm going to kill them both," he whispered to her. Hinata could only sigh and wrap her arms around him as the Host Club slowly turned to chaos. Why did she have to have such a troublesome yet cute fiancé? She wouldn't know. 'But,' she thought to herself, kissing Kyoya's cheek. 'I'm fine with that.'

Innocence may not always be bliss. Especially if your older brothers and sister decide to record your premarital vows and give it to your idiot best friend nine years later. Then, at least you'll have Hinata at your side to hold you back from murdering all of them. And that will probably be the closest you'll ever get to a happy ending.


End file.
